The proliferation of computer platforms and devices upon which users can access computer programs, websites, or applications has frustrated programmers who must develop and write multiple versions of computer code so that content can be viewed and applications can operate in a standardized fashion on different platforms and different devices. The multiplicity of platforms and devices that are in operation represents a waste of time and effort necessary to tailor software to various platforms and devices in situations where the software must operate similarly regardless of the platform or device used. As independently developed programs are pushed down to the device level, subsequent software updates must also be developed and pushed down the device level each time a change or update of the program is necessary, which also requires that a separate change or update be created and implemented for each platform and device at issue.
New versions of platforms and devices also complicate the rendition of content and program operation to the extent that distinct code must be written to account for the changes or updates in platforms and devices as subsequent generations are released. The lack of interoperability across platforms and devices in the user interface realm is reminiscent of the early days of cell phones that resulted in a proliferation of non-backwards compatible phone chargers unique to each device and manufacturer. However, this waste of resources is measured not in hardware obsolescence, but rather in wasted human resources that could be better deployed if programs and updates could be created and implemented so that single programs could be developed that would function the same and display content the same across any platform or device employed by the user to access the program, website, or application.
As platforms or devices are upgraded, new software must be tailored to operate on the changed platforms or devices. Similarly, as the software programs or content changes, the new software must be tailored to operate on different platforms and devices. User interfaces, while appearing the same or similar regardless of the platform or devices, are actually separately programmed platform-dependent and device-dependent applications, and therefore, there is no process for designing a single user interface for every target device or platform that allows for any meaningful standardized display of content and functionality. Similarly, user interface elements cannot be associated with external content using a universal format that can be used across devices and platforms.
These interoperability issues have led to various problems beyond simply a waste of resources. The time, effort, and cost involved with tailoring software solutions to particular devices and platforms have led some companies to avoid certain devices or platforms, which has anticompetitive effects on the market for platforms and devices, as companies focus their efforts on only the most popular platforms and devices, while avoiding less popular platforms and devices altogether. This also had the effect of sacrificing optimum performance and device features, as well as hampering the available speed of implementation and time to market.
It would be beneficial if a solution were available that provided a reusable framework for current and future projects involving user interface (UI), user experience (UX), and content for many platforms, including mobile, desktop, and web applications. Such a solution would reduce time to market for both application creation and maintenance functions and would reduce costs associated with design, implementation, deployments, maintenance, and support. It would further provide uniformity, consistency, and reusability across all channels, including mobile, desktop and web. It would also conserve technical resources relating to developers, technical teams, software languages, specialized skills, hardware, software, frameworks, environments, and other infrastructure. Therefore, the reuse of existing infrastructure would be maximized.